AP-10 Multi-Purpose Knife
The Acres-Pierson Model 10 bayonet, or AP-10 Bayonet for short, is a lightweight, multipurpose knife and bayonet that is affixable to all APM-model weapons as a means to use a melee attack faster or equippable separately as a utility knife for sawing, cutting, or clearing motions. Additional variants follow the same design structure of the original knife, but serve completely different purposes with their own quirks. AP-10 knives fall under the light melee weapon category, featuring above-average attack speed and mobility but lower range and damage when compared to larger weapons. These can be wielded alone or in pairs. Design All standard model AP-10s measure 12 inches in length, with a blade length of 7 inches, and are easily mounted onto APM-standard bayonet lugs which are found on all conventional small arms that the company produces. Features include a rubberized grip for user comfort, serrated edge for sawing motions, and a barb near the tip of the blade in order to cause as much damage to an assailant's internal organs as (in)humanely possible. Operation The AP-10 is capable of any and all knife applications, from slashes to stabs and sawing motions. It's power widely depends on the strength and expertise of the wielder, although it can still cause considerable amounts of damage to unarmored targets even in the hands of an unskilled operator. AP-10 - Class 4 The AP-10 is the standard bayonet model, purchasable by anyone who has attained the rank of Novice Hunter within the Bounty Hunters' Guild, and is named the one must-have gadget for any fledging hunter to own by the BHG's Guild Council. This one differs from all other AP-10 variants in that it can be mounted to APM weapons, greatly improving melee range, allowing the operator to use melee attacks with a primary out, and allowing for faster independent stabbing attacks at the cost of hampered mobility and longer delay between successive strikes. AP-10D - Class 4 Dive variants of the AP-10 forgo the bayonet ring and become more of a utility-based device, differing from the others in that it can be wielded while underwater in order to cut down obstructions and fend off creatures or humans who get too close. AP-10B - Class 4 Some AP-10s have been specially manufactured to become "boot" knives for easier concealment and carry, and feature quicker draw speed and attack speed at the cost of damage potential, range, and the bayonet ring. AP-10S - Class 3 The Scout variant uses a more lightweight material in order to shed weight and increase mobility, draw speed, and attack speed while retaining the same damage potential as it's full-sized cousin at the cost of the bayonet ring. History Based upon conventional knife designs of government militaries and modeled off of Pierson's personal melee weapon, the multi-purpose AP-10 quickly found a following with the hunters who were supplied with the weapon back in the earliest days of the Guild. It continues to serve hunters today, with a plethora of different variants for use in different situations. It's manufacture and distribution is controlled exclusively by APM, making it a Bounty Hunter-exclusive weapon.